


Golden Tattoo

by kyosohmastan



Series: Indentation [2]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Adulthood, Angst, Break Up, Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Oral Sex, Romance, Second Chances, Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Teen Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyosohmastan/pseuds/kyosohmastan
Summary: Kyo's infinite confinement is inevitable, which has left the ever-optimistic Tohru in a despair so deep, she doesn't know if she will ever get over it. It will take getting back into old love to ease some of the pain. But she hopes that this new plan she's concocted will come through so that she will at least have a piece of Kyo forever.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru/Sohma Momiji
Series: Indentation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538458
Comments: 32
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the sequel! I have a lot of surprises coming!

“Will there be lots of people at the beach?”

“No. It’s a private beach,” Kyo-kun says, draping his arm around my shoulders. “We’ll have it to ourselves.”

“Oh,” I reply. Somehow that makes this trip better. “That’ll be nice then, right?”

“Of course.” He flicks the ends of my hair and they tickle my neck. “No annoying rat and dog pestering us.”

I giggle. It’s hard not to be down when I’m around him, even with his impending doom coming in two days. He wanted to spend his last moments of freedom alone with me, so we’re taking a trip to the Sohma’s beach house.

At first, Shigure insisted on coming with us. “Can’t leave two passionate teen lovers alone,” he said. But Kyo-kun persuaded him to allow us to go by ourselves as it would be our last precious hours together. And it seems like Shigure-san couldn’t deny us that. However, I feel bad that we had to guilt-trip him into letting us go alone, but I’m happy to spend this time with Kyo-kun nonetheless. With graduation over and done with since last week, we have plenty of time to take a vacation such as this.

Besides, I had to have him alone during this trip since I have a request for him. I don’t think he’ll turn it down, but it’s embarrassing to ask.

The bus stops at the beach, and we gather our bags and exit onto the sidewalk. It’ll take a bit of a walk to get to the Sohma’s private part of the beach. We set out, and I hold Kyo-kun’s hand while dragging my suitcase with the other.

“This is like a honeymoon,” I say and blush.

He quirks his brow. “I guess you can put it that way, but we’re not married.”

_And we never will be. _No, I can’t think about that. But how could I not? It’s been on my mind for the past eight months. I sigh and nod, wanting to forget about it.

“Tohru,” he says, and I look up at him. “I don’t want you to be upset about this anymore.”

I sniffle. Maybe it’s because of the chill in the air. “I can’t not be upset over this. You’re leaving me soon.” I promised myself I wouldn’t cry during this trip. Who am I kidding? I’m going to be a mess this entire weekend.

“I get it. I’m pissed too. But I don’t want our remaining time together to be filled with sadness. I want us to be happy together.” He kisses the back of my hand. The touch makes me yearn for more. “Please, can we just forget about me leaving for just a little while.”

That is better left said than done, but I’d do it for him. Shaking my head, I let go of his hand and start sprinting towards the house. It’s just ahead of us, and it gets closer with each step. “Come on, Kyo-kun! We’re almost there!” I call to him.

His footsteps become louder behind me. “Don’t run! You’ll fall!”

I do the opposite and run faster as I get closer. Finally, my feet hit the sand, and I walk up to the front porch to the house, panting up a storm. It didn’t make it easy to run while hauling this luggage.

He stops behind me and knocks my head. “You could’ve hurt yourself.”

“I’m fine! It was fun!” I smile. I hope desperately that I can keep up this mood during these few days.

“Of course it was.” He smiles back at me and takes my luggage along with his own. He opens the door, and I follow him inside.

Everything is in shades of blue: the couch, the dining table, the walls. It has this aesthetic that reminds me of the ocean. “It’s so cute!” I say.

“I thought you’d like it. Master used to take me here when I was a kid.”

I’d forgotten about Kazuma-san. Oh, no… “Are you going to see him before you go? I’m not taking up your time with him by having you here with me?”

He shakes his head. “Don’t worry about that. I’ll go see him when we get back.” He drags our bags to the last room down the hall, which I presume to be our room.

Kazuma-san is the only Sohma who is devastated over Kyo-kun’s confinement. The rest of them…don’t seem to feel the same. It’s eerie. And it’s left me with so much confusion and little to no answers. I haven’t brought that up to Kyo-kun, but I should. Curiosity has been eating away at me.

But I don’t think that’s something he wants to talk about right now. As he said, he’d prefer me to forget about that stuff for a little while. I let it go and allow myself to put all my focus into just being with him temporarily.

I enter the room, and the second I do, he takes off his shirt. It’s jarring every time I catch him doing that. I used to think Yuki-kun was beautiful, and, of course, I still do. But Kyo-kun is entrancing in every way. The groves of his muscles make him look like he’s been carved with stone. The rays of light shining from the sunset into the open window make his hair come off as less orange and more golden. It’s a pity that such beauty is going to be locked away from the world.

I come behind him and place my hands on his sides. God, I wish I could hold him.

He looks over his shoulder. “I was going to get ready to go to the beach if that’s something you’re up for.

I rest my forehead on his back. “Actually…I’d rather do something else with you if that’s okay.”

He turns and rests his hand on my cheek. “Yeah. I’ll do whatever you want.”

I flush. I assume he can feel the heat radiating off my cheek. “You know I told you yesterday that Hatori-san gave me the okay that I’m healed up so…” _Just get it out already._ “I want you to make love to me, Kyo-kun. And I don’t want to stop. Please.”

His hand leaves my face and drifts to my shoulder. His eyes form wide circles. I don’t know how he’s still not used to me requesting such things. “Well, if that’s what you want.” His free hand goes to my waist, and his fingers inch under my shirt, causing me to squirm. I catch a glimpse of his blush. It turns his golden skin scarlet. “I want that too, more than anything. You just had more bravery to ask than I did.”

My giggles fill the silence. “You can always ask me anything, especially that.” I back away from him while peeling away at the elastic of my skirt. “Just sit tight.”

He obliges and gradually sinks onto the bed. “What are you doing?”

“You’ll see.” I really hope I’m not humiliating myself. But I trust him not to think poorly of me. I sigh, then I gather up the courage to slide my skirt down. It falls to a pool of fabric at my feet, and I step out of it. I gather the base of my blouse and pull it over my head. After it’s off, I check him to see if he’s watching me, which he is with complete fascination.

I bite my lip and reach behind my back to undo my bra. “This is okay?”

“Yeah…yeah, of course, it is. Just don’t do this if you’re uncomfortable with it.”

“No, I’m fine. It’s exciting actually.” We haven’t been intimate in months because of my injury. I’m beyond excited. However, it’s the main reason why I chose to do this that’s digging away at my conscience. It’ll be the most selfish thing I’ve ever done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I'm having difficulties planning this one out because the plot keeps changing. I think I got it down now. Short chapter unfortunately. I tried to include the next part, but I don't think it flows together in one chapter well. But I will update very soon!

** Kyo **

I must look like such an idiot, gaping at her while she undresses in front of me. The guys in school said a man got lucky if he ever experienced a woman like this. Well, I feel beyond lucky. Even more so because it's her, the woman I love. 

But enough with the strip tease already. All I want to do is touch her. “Get over here,” I growl. I didn't mean to sound so demanding. It just came out that way.

It doesn't deter her. She joins me on the bed and lifts her legs up so she's straddling my hips. She smiles, fiddling with the button on my jeans until it comes undone. “Anything else you want me to do?”

So many things…”Don't worry about me. I want to be the one to serve you.” I take the lead and press my hand against her breast, and her nipple hardens under my palm. 

“Ah...no,” she whimpers, shaking her head. “I want to serve you.”

I still find it hard to imagine her doing such a thing. “We’ll work together. I don't think dominance is in our nature anyway.”

She bites her lip as I pinch her nipple. “I suppose it isn't.” She laughs, cutting off the small moans she's been making, and somehow, I like those sounds better.

I help her get my jeans and boxers off, then I lay her down to where she's comfortably settled against the pillows. 

She grins, opening her legs to give me room. I don't hesitate to bury myself into her. I can't when she's right there, drawing me into her without having to say a word. She's a magnet to me, which will only make it harder to leave her.

She makes a whimper, and her legs hold onto my waist. The motion draws me in deeper. I'm not going to last, but I have to. If this is one of the last times we can do this, I want it to last a while. She suggested that we don't stop. I'll make it happen.

Her eyes open and look to mine before closing halfway. “Kyo-kun...please go faster,” she pants, one of her hands burying into the comforter beneath her.

She has this kind of desperation that looks depressing. Without saying anything, the mood has shifted into something uneasy. It's hard to ignore why. I listen and move faster. Her small form goes back towards the headboard from the impact. 

I hold her waist to keep her in place. She grips the sheet tighter, throwing her head to the side. “Harder...please. I need more,” she mumbles. “Go faster...don't stop!”

“I can't go faster than I already am,” I say with my limited breath. 

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. She shoots her gaze back towards me, her eyes wide. “N-no. Don't stop! Kyo-Kun please! Don't leave! Don't leave me!” she cries.

This has gone drastically south. I stop, unfulfilling her wish. “Woah, Tohru, what's going on? Why are you so upset?” I hold her cheeks as her tears sneak under my palms.

Her sobs keep coming, a devastating sound. “I need you to fuck me. I told you not to stop.”

_She just said “fuck”_...That is not the point right now. “I'm not going to-”

“You just did!” She hangs onto my neck tight enough to almost choke me. “Don't go!

I take a forceful breath, but let her keep her hold on me there. “Tohru, I don't think this is about sex right now.”

She buries her head against my shoulder, our chests only a cinemeter from touching. “Yes, it is. I want you.”

“I know,” I whisper. Because what more can I say to that? I realized not that long ago that no matter how many times I console her regarding my confinement, she'll always find a reason to mourn it. There's nothing more I can say, nothing more I can do...except just be with her for as long as I can.

“Look,” I say, taking her hand and placing it at my navel. “I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere.” I look down as the tears prick at my eyes as well. I'm only here for now. “See?” I hold her waist again, then make one slow thrust into her, swallowing a moan. “You feel that?”

She nods, closing her eyes as the tears subside.

“I'm right here. I won't stop unless you tell me to. I promise.”

She loosens her arms around my neck, the tensity lifting off her. I wipe the remaining tears on her cheeks with my thumbs. I focus on making a rhythm with my hips, and with every thrust, I sink deeper into pleasure that threatens to make me come undone. 

Her hands go to mine then work themselves up to my forearms, and she grips them hard to brace herself. I begin moving as hard as I can without really meaning to. But at least that's what she's been asking for.

She gasps and tightens around me, drawing a harsher moan from me as she pulls me in. “Yes..yes, right there! Don't stop!” She begs once more.

I nod. I don't have to energy to verbally respond, but words aren't needed anymore. And because of that, I kiss her, and she returns it full force. Her nails dig into my arms as I move as fast as I can. She throbs around me, and it does me in.

Closing my eyes, I let my tongue meet hers and feel the small sounds she makes. I only have to thrust a few more times for her to climax, and her tight hold on my dick makes me release with her. 

I break the kiss in order to breathe. Even after reaching what should be my end, I don't stop. I won't because she needs me, and the feeling is mutual.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tohru**

It’s been three weeks. Three weeks filled with the worst days of my life. Kyo-kun has been gone and, in turn, a hole in my heart has began to break through. The only clear memory I have of him now is on our last day at the beach house, when we got to the estate after visiting Kazuma-san where I saw him off to the Sohma’s car that took him away from me forever. It will remain the worst day of my life, hitting close to the day Mom died.

I don’t know what to do with myself now. With the one I love taken from me...what else do I have to live for? Except maybe-

The phone rings and since I’m the only one home, I take the call. It’s a familiar voice.

“Hey. Is Tohru there?” Uo-chan says.

“Yes, it’s me,” I say. I haven’t used my voice all day. It’s cracking, probably for other reasons as well.

“Hanajima and I are going out. Wanna join? We asked Haru, Momiji, and the prince to come too. We’re just getting dinner.”

“Yes, I will,” I say. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“Good,” she sighs. “I’ve been worried about you. You’ve looked so down ever since Kyon left.”

Just hearing his name is enough to set me off. I try to hold back. All Uo and Hana think is that Kyo-kun went to study abroad in the U.K. But the truth is, in fact, unimaginable. “I know. I have been sad since we...broke up. Maybe going out with you guys will help.” I don’t know. It’s still too soon. Who knows if I’ll ever get over it?

“Ok! We’ll see you and the prince at six then.”

“See you soon!” I say as cheerily as I can, then put the phone down. Maybe I do need to go out. Mom always said that secluding yourself when you’re upset isn’t a healthy thing to do. It’s better to surround yourself with friends to gain support. So I’ll try. And I’ll try to put on a smile throughout it all.

Yuki-kun comes from upstairs and meets me at the phone. “That was Miss Uotani?”

I nod. “They’ll be at the restaurant in a half hour. Should we get going?”

“Yeah, I’ll get my coat.” He turns, taking one step up the stairs before turning back to me.

A frown I’ve only seen on him a handful of times appears. He puts his hand on my shoulder. “I’m here, you know...whenever you need me. I’m always here.”

Oh, no...The last person I want to cry in front of is Yuki-kun. “I need to hear that.” I sniffle. “Stay here forever then.” 

He finally smiles, tilting his head closer to me. “I promise. I can’t replace him, but I’ll be whatever I need to be for you.” He let’s go of me and goes upstairs, the words hanging between us.

I wipe away a fallen tear. That’s right. At least I still have the other Sohmas. No one can amount to Kyo-kun. But as long as I have them, I won’t completely crumble. Even if I’m on the verge of breaking right now. I can’t take one more thing.   
  


* * *

  
Everyone is already here. It’s like coming back to family. All of them, even Hatsuharu-san is smiling. If it’s to make me feel better, it’s kind of working. Not completely though. It’s stil too soon.

Uo-chan makes room for me at the booth, and I sat beside her. Momiji-kun is across from me, checking me over with a smile. We haven’t ever been awkward around each other after the breakup. We easily transitioned back into how we used to be before we started dating. That’s been a blessing. Even if we aren’t together, I don’t want to lose him as a friend.

“How have you been?” He asks me, his fingers inches from mine on the table, like he wants to hold them.

I don’t know what to make of it. “I’ve been better, but it’s nice having you guys to hang out with. It takes my mind off things.”

“That’s good, at least. You wouldn’t be feeling so down if Kyon had just stuck with you. Hasn’t he heard of long distance relationships?” Uo-chan says. 

The boys go quiet, as do I. How do I respond to it? Kyo-kun wanted to stay with me. He told me so. But it’s impossible since we’ll never see each other again.

“Arisa, that’s not very appropriate. Let’s not focus on the boy, alright? I think that’s what Tohru wants,” Hana-chan says.

I nod. I need to forget. At least for the moment. “Let’s figure out what to eat?” I suggest and look at my menu.

They do the same, and I’m grateful the subject has been dropped, otherwise I’d risk crying again.

When I look up from my menu, Hatsuharu-san is checking out Yuki in a way that doesn’t sit well with me. “You’re looking more pale than usual,” he tells him.

Yuki sighs, scooting his menu aside. “I haven’t been feeling well since yesterday. It must be a cold.” 

“You should’ve told me!” I interrupt their conversation. “I would have made you stay home! It’s not good for you to be out when you’re like this.”

“I’ve felt worse. I’ll be fine,” he mutters. He doesn’t look it. His skin is white, and the circles around his eyes are turning a deep purple. The last time he was sick was during the enderance run. He had said he was fine, but by the end of the day, he was severely sick and had a cold that lasted for days. He can’t be too careful. Maybe I’m just being a worrywart though. I let it go, but I keep a close eye on him nonetheless.

I haven’t been feeling well myself. Mentally, of course, but nausea has been plaguing me lately. When was the last time I ate? Maybe that’s it. Or it could be something else, if my suspicions are right.

It can’t be my lack of eating because the smell of food in the restaurant that would normally smell so good, is making me sick. The platter of raw fish set in front of me is bringing me seconds from hurling. _This isn’t good._

“Oh, I forgot to mention. We ordered an appetizer since Hanajima was starving while we were waiting for you guys. So eat up!” Uo-chan tells me and Yuki-kun. 

The very thought of eating it...I can’t. “I’ve lost my appetite, but you guys go ahead.”

“You sure?” Momiji-kun says, furrowing his brows. “Actually, you’re not looking good, Tohru.”

“Yeah, you’re as pale as Yuki,” Hatsuharu-San adds.

“I’m...fine,” I reply. I don’t sound sure, I know. And no matter how hard I try, I can’t compose myself to at least put in a smile so they won’t worry. The churn in my stomach grows stronger until-

“Excuse me,” I mutter. I can’t get up fast enough. I need to be quicker, otherwise this is going to be humiliating. I bolt to the bathroom, collapsing into the nearest stall and, at last, the little of what I’ve eaten lately comes up, and the pain that racks my stomach is unbearable. I flush the toilet as tears stream down my face. There’s no denying it now. But...this is what I wanted.

The bathroom door opens as well as my stall, and when I look up, Momiji-kun is there.

“Ah, Momiji-kun?! This is the girls bathroom-“

“Nevermind that. Are you okay? You got sick so suddenly,” he says gently, kneeling beside me and pushing my hair out of my eyes.

“I’m...okay. I mean,” I sigh. As much as I don’t want to trouble anyone, I can’t go through this alone. I can’t _do_ this alone. “I actually need to confess something.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for how long it took me to get back on this one. I have the rest of the plot figured out now so there shouldn’t be anymore breaks. I’m going to try to update at least twice a week. Thank you for continuing to read and for your nice comments!
> 
> Btw, I know this is getting predictable, but I don’t know how to be sneaky with it OOPS.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tohru**

“Pregnant?!” Momiji-kun exclaims, the word ehoing off the bathroom walls.

I wince, having no clue how he would take it. “I think so. I should say I didn’t mean for this to happen, but I wanted it.”

He catches himself on the wall of the stall as if he’s about to faint. I make room for him to sit on the floor beside me. “You’ve lost me.”

“I mean...I wanted to have Kyo’s baby so I could always have a part of him after he was locked away. It’s so selfish of me, I know. But it was the only thing I could think of that would keep some of him with me.” Tears prick at the corner of my eyes. How pathetic that I would do something like this, something so careless and stupid.

Momiji-kun nods, astounded. “Kyo didn’t know? You didn’t tell him you wanted this?” His frown made reality hit for me.

“How could I? He wouldn’t have agreed to it. I couldn’t imagine he’d be okay with leaving me with a baby.”

Momiji-kun sighs at the complete mess I’ve succumbed myself to. “But you don’t know for sure. You need to get tested right away. I’ll help.”

I snap my head up. “Oh, no, Momiji-kun! I couldn’t ask that of you. I have no intention of getting anyone involved in this but myself.” It’s a straight-up lie. I know I can’t do this alone. I can’t picture the Sohmas letting me.

“Stop. You’re my friend so I’m going to support you with this. Just think of me as this possibly nonexistent baby’s fill in dad.” He smiles, taking my hands in his only slightly larger one. 

Hearing someone say it, especially from Momiji-kun, one of my most dearest friends, lifts such a burden from me that I was destined to shoulder. I relent. “Thank you. I’m so lucky to still have you.”

He helps me stand, and I wobble out of the stall.

“Are you okay to go back to the table? I have no problem taking you home,” he offers.

“N-no. I’ll be fine. I feel better after throwing up.” I exit the bathroom after he holds the door open for me and rejoin my friends who all gaze at me with concern etched on their faces.

“Everything alright?” Uo-Chan asks. 

I nod slowly. “Yes. Just an upset stomach. I feel better now.”

“But there will be no raw fish for her,” Momiji-kun says as he takes his seat. “It...uh...may upset her stomach again.” He eyes me with a worried smile, the secret hanging between us. Gosh, what was I going to do when I told the others?

“Then let’s order you some soup. That should ease it,” Hana-Chan says. 

That sounds heavenly. I order miso. Moments later, everyone else’s food comes out. They must have ordered while I was in the bathroom.

“Don’t feel left out, Honda-san. I got soup too to help my cold.” He blushed as he smiled. “We’ll be sick together.”

“Thanks, Yuki-kun. But I wouldn’t wish for you to be sick.” He looks worse than before. His movements are shakey as they lift the spoon, and worry settles in me for a different reason other than my posible pregnancy. My mind is in different directions all throughout the rest of dinner.

When it’s time to leave, Momiji-kun offers to have me stay at his place. “We can have a sleepover,” he says innocently.

I look to Yuki, who seems bewildered, but shrugs.

“Sure. I’d like that,” I respond. Maybe he just wants to watch over me. It honestly sounds nice to be with someone who knows my secret right now. We say our goodbyes to our friends, then I walk to the Sohma estate with him. He takes my hand, and I let him, entwining my fingers through his.

“Let’s stop and get that test. Unless you’d rather see Hatori. He can give you one for free,” he says.

I violently shake my head. “I don’t want anyone else in the family to know yet. Not until I...sort this out.” It’s not that I didn’t trust Hatori-san. But the last thing I want to do is trouble everyone I knew with this. It’s already bad brought that Momiji-kun knows. 

“Okay.” He nods. “We’ll get one. And don’t worry, I’ll pay.”

I don’t have the energy in me to fight him on that. Ever since I vomited, my stamina has dwindled. I just want to crawl into the next bed I can find and crash. 

When we go inside the supermarket, I wait by the magazine rack as Momiji-kun gets the pregnancy test. This situation hasn’t felt like reality until we walk out of the store with the bag in his hand, holding what could very well be my fate. Even though I want this, and I still do. However, it’s a huge deal. I wouldn’t have ever imagined having kids until I was much older, after I’d married, got a stable job, and had my own home. What if I’m not capable enough to be a parent right now?

I stumble over a crack in the sidewalk, my face doomed to hit the concrete as I plummet down. Momiji-kun grabs me and breaks my fall. Unfortunately, with my chest flushed against his, it causes him to transform. A yellow bunny lays beneath me, and I hoist myself up so that I don’t crush his tiny form.

“Oh my!!” I shout, taking him into my arms and standing. “I’m so sorry. I was lost in thought and wasn’t watching where I was going.”

He snuggles into the crook of my arm, his little body shivering from the cold night air. “It’s okay. I like when you hold me anyway,” he says cheerily.

Smiling, I pick up his clothes along with the plastic bag and start walking again. “You’re so adorable, Momiji-kun.” It always baffles me how his mother would neglect such a cute little bunny boy. 

“Danke,” he mumbles.

What does that mean again? Thank you? Given the context, I assume so.

I take the secret enterance that his little sister, Momo-kun, showed me, and make my way to his house. On the way, we pass by the cat house and I stop. I hold my breath.

Kyo is in there. He’s so close. I could take a few steps and be only a few feet close to him. The urge to move overcomes me.

“Tohru, you can’t,” Momiji-kun squeaks. “Look up. There’s cameras.”

My eyes travel to the roofs of the houses where servaliance cameras are pointed at and around the cage. The front door appears to be sealed shut with a lock as well. There’s no way I’m getting in there.

My throat grows tight. How must he feel in there, all alone on this cold night? I gasp down a sob and continue walking.

“Don’t cry,” Momiji-kun says sadly. “I’m sorry. You’ll see him again. We’ll find a way.”

That’s major wishful thinking, but I appreaciate the attempt at comfort nonetheless. “I hope so,” I whisper.

I fish Momiji-kun’s keys out of his pants pocket and open the front door. He hops out of my arms, changing back a moment later, and I quickly turn away while he changes, blushing.

“All good. Lets get that test done. Or should we wait until morning?” He asks.

I turn back to face him, wringing my fingers together. “I’ve heard it’s best to try in the morning, but I don’t think I can wait. We have two right? We can always check again tomorrow if it comes out negative.”

“That sounds like a plan.” He takes the box out of the bag and hands it to me. “You think you can do it on your own?”

“I’d prefer to,” I say with a giggle. “If you don’t mind.” I don’t know why, but I kiss his cheek. I just felt like it.

He rubs his cheek, his face turning a shade of red.

“Thanks...for not judging me and helping me with this.” I leave him there flustered, this warm feeling sprouting in my tummy. It’s like old times.

I close the bathroom door behind me, spend an awkward few seconds trying to pee on the thing, then place it on the counter and wait. I turn so I don’t have to look at it. That’ll only make the minute wait feel like hours. 

Crossing my arms around my middle, my legs shake anxiously. _Well, here goes the moment that could change my life._

I turn, eyes closed, then lift one eyelid open and find the tester with a prominent plus sign on it. I take a sharp intake of breath, my shoulders sagging as if they had been carrying a hundred pounds.

It’s actually true. It wasn’t something that was all in my head. The proof is right here. I don’t know what to think. I wanted it to happen, but it’s still a huge deal. And now that I have the confirmation, where do I go from here? I hadn’t thought this far ahead.

I throw the tester into the waste bin and leave the bathroom. Momiji practically hops down the hall to meet me. “Well?”

I smile, my lips shaking. ”It’s positive. So there’s that...”

His eyes widen, and he tugs at his hair. “For real?” He sighs heavily. “A big part of me doubted it would be. This is...wow!”

My smile fades, and I hold my stomach again, folding into myself.

“What do we do now?” Momiji-kun asks, growing serious.

“I was hoping you’d have an idea. I guess I will see Hatori-san soon.”

“That’s a good idea,” he says. “I’m sure he’ll squeeze you into his appointments easily. You are basically family anyway.” He puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me to the guest room. “For now, sleep. You look exhausted.”

“I am,” I mumble and put my head on his shoulder. “Momiji-kun, there’s an actual baby inside me. That’s insane.”

“It’s incredible,” he responds, and I feel his smile above my head. After I take off my skirt and top, not particularly caring if he sees in my drowsy state-I’m covered by my cami anyway-I get into bed, and he tucks me in. 

I would ask him to stay, but I remember Kyo-kun and can’t help feeling like I would be betraying him if I did so. But without him here and my reluctance to get close to anyone else again, I might never be held for the rest of my days. Nothing has ever made me feel lonelier.

* * *

  
I wake up with the need to puke again. Guess I better start getting used to it. I stand, maneuvering my skirt on, then walk out to the living room where Momiji-kun is on the phone. He worries his lip with his teeth, and I take it that this isn’t a pleasant call. “Is everything okay?”

His gaze meets mine, and his hand shakes as he passes the receiver to me. “It’s Shi-chan. He wants to talk to you too.”

Confused and concerned, I take the phone and hold it to my ear with both hands. “This is Tohru,” I say a notch above a whisper.

“Tohru-kun, I’m so sorry for getting this to you late, but I didn’t want to wake you. I thought you should know.”

“What?” I get out, sounding far more agrssive than I meant to. But I have a bad feeling, and I can’t take waiting with this much anxiety.

He breathes in heavily, and I’ve never heard Shigure-san sound so distraught. “It’s Yuki-kun. He’s in the hospital.”

I don’t know why. I don’t know how. All I know is that I have to see him. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a broken record, but sorry I’m so late! I got distracted by working on other fics. But since I’m quarantined like everyone else, hopefully I’ll be able to pump out some chapters faster.
> 
> Thanks for all your encouraging comments!

**Tohru**

Momiji-kun and I were so anxious to get to the hospital that we never bothered to check if it was visiting hours. It was still too early in the morning and visiting didn’t start for another hour. _Shoot_.

We wait in the lobby, my legs shaking in anticipation to see if he’s okay, if it’s serious. I’m very well aware of how bad colds can get if not treated properly. The evidence is in how it caused my father’s death. What if the same happens to Yuki-kun?

Finally, we’re lead to his room. He’s lying in a white bed, nearly blending into the bright sheets with how pale he looks. His eyes open slowly halfway. “Honda-san?” He croaks.

“Yuki-kun!” I say a bit too loudly and enter the room, Momiji-kun following close behind. “Shigure-san called and told me what happened. What’s going on?! How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better, but I just took some medicine so I think I’ll be okay for now.” He coughs once and closes his eyes again. “It’s pneumonia.”

No. That’s what killed Dad. This can’t be happening. “Yuki-kun...” I say hopelessly.

He forces a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “I don’t want you to worry, please.”

“I can’t help it.” I sigh. Not worry? This is so serious that it would be an insult not to. “And I’m sorry. I should’ve paid attention to how you were feeling sooner. But so much has been on my mind that...” I really should tell him. Of course, I was going to at some point. Maybe it will help him get his mind off of whatever he feels about this situation. 

“What’s been on your mind?” He asks, frowning.

“Uh...” I mumbled. Where to start? “Well, I don’t want you to worry more than you already are. But it turns out, well...I’m pregnant. I just found out last night.”

Yuki-kun looks at me like I just sprouted a second head. His once half-lidded eyes go wide. “This isn’t a joke? You’re really...?”

“I wouldn’t joke about this.” I think he‘d know that. “Kyo-kun doesn’t know. It’s his, of course.”

“Oh my God,” he breathes. It sounds more like a wheeze. “Honda-san, I thought you’d be more careful-“

“It’s not that. I was. I was on the pill.” Momiji-kun pit’s his hand on my shoulder. I guess he can tell I’m getting worked up. This is hard to admit because I have no idea how Yuki-kun would perceive me now. “I wanted it because I was losing Kyo-kun, and I wanted a way of keeping some of him with me.”

Yuki-kun takes my hand. His skin is unbelievably cold. “I see. I get it. But that’s a lot of responsibility.” He smiles halfway. “Not that I don’t believe you can do it. You’re way more responsible than all of us.”

So he’s not angry with me. What a relief. “Thank you,” I mumble, blushing at his hold on my hand.

“Kyo should probably know though. Even though he might possibly never see the child, he shouldn’t go on knowing he doesn’t have a kid.”

“But...how would I tell him? What if he gets upset with me?” He’s right. I’ve known that’s what I should do. But there are so many different ways that Kyo-kun could take this.

“I’ve been coming up with a plan,” Momiji-kun spoke for the first time. “Where we could get you into the cat’s house to see him.”

I turn to him, baffled. “H-how? You said the house is guarded by securiy cameras.”

“There’s an hour window where the survelience isn’t being watched while the guards are switching shifts. It’s usually around six. The videos are still recording, but if you go in there during that time, you won’t be ambushed by guards. I can sneak into the main house and get a set of the keys. I’ve seen where the guards put them.“

“You think that could work? I...I do want to see him.” Just the thought of seeing him again fills me with nervousness, but joy. I don’t even want to say out loud what I would do to him the moment I see him again. 

“We can do it. I’ll get you in there, I promise,” Momiji-kun says.

So it’s happening then. A smile graces my face for the first time today. This was really good news. “Okay,” I say.

“Good,” Yuki-kun croaks. “Still hate that guy, but I’m happy he gets to see you.” His gaze leaves me and strays to the door. His smile drops.

A girl I recognize from school is here. I think she’s on the student council with Yuki-kun. She’s panting as if she ran here. She looks at Yuki-kun with the most heartbreaking sorrow I’ve ever seen. 

“I think this is our cue to leave,” I whisper to Momiji-kun, and he nods. “We’ll visit again as soon as possible,” I tell Yuki-kun.

“I’ll be waiting,” he mumbles. He takes the girls hand as she passes us and reaches him.

“President...” she says, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. Wow. She’s looking at him like how I looked at Kyo-kun the moment he was taken from me. 

* * *

  
**Kyo**

At first, I had been counting the days since I’ve been in here. I think I stopped after the first week. Seems like counting only makes the days in here more excruciating. 

There’s never anything to do except wonder why I’m still alive. Wouldn’t it be easier just to die? What do I have to live for...if I can’t have her. A life in a dark cage isn’t any worthwhile life at all. Honestly, it’d be easier on the family if they were just to kill me. But maybe they want me to suffer.

These are thoughts that have been constant in my mind like some depressing repeated movie that I can’t turn off. I just want it to stop. I want to end everything-

A click of the lock comes from the door, and I prepare for one of the overbearing guards who act like they got stuck with the worst job in the world to bring dinner. Not that I’d eat it. I haven’t eaten in days and my hollow stomach is to show for it.

The door slowly opens, and I narrow my eyes at the petite figure. The bow holding half her hair up is a dead giveaway. I think my soul leaves my body

Holy hell. It’s her.

“Tohru?!” I whisper, forcing back a yell should someone outside hear.

She quickly closes the door and rushes over to me. Her arms go through the rusty metal bars of my cell, and she holds my hand as I reach for her. “Kyo-kun, I’m here.”

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” I gasp. I’m happy to see her, obviously. But she could get in so much trouble if she got caught. That can’t happen. “You need to leave now.”

“I have to see you. Please. Momiji-kun said the guards are off duty for at least an hour. We have time.”

Biting my lip, I hold her hand tighter and move it to my chest. “Tohru...God, I miss you. You’re actually here...”

She smiles. I make it out only vaguely through my coming tears. She holds up the ring with two keys. “I can get in your cell. I...I could release you.”

I shake my head quickly. “Too risky. I’m not leaving. They’d find me instantly.”

“Not if we ran away together,” she says while working the key through the lock on the cage. It creaks as she opens and closes it behind her. 

“That would be something.” I place my hands on her cheeks, bringing her as close as physically possible to me. “But you gotta be out of your mind if you think I’m going to risk getting you into trouble by hiding me.”

“I’d do it for you. I’d do anything for you.” She rests her head on mine and breathes a shaky cry. “It’s been so hard without you, Kyo-kun.”

Because I still can’t stand to see her cry, I kiss her so she’ll stop. It’s something I never knew how much I missed. I know as much that I’ve missed her. But the feel of her lips is definitely something I’ve needed. I just need her.

She returns it with more eagerness, her fingers raking through the back of my hair. She forces herself away and wipes at her tears. “I came here to tell you something..”

“Not yet. Not right now.” I see red, a mix of firey, burning desire as I look at her. “Just give me you, please. I...I don’t ever want a last time, Tohru.” 

She sniffles, eyes going wide at my implication. And as her eyes dry, a desire that matches mine fills them. “Then make love to me. Don’t let me go.”

It doesn’t take long to process the request. I place my hand on her chest, backing her up until she lays on my bed that’s nothing more than a cheap mattress with ragged blankets. She breathes heavily as she looks up at me and moves her legs apart, pushing her panties aside. “We don’t have much time.”

“I know.” But I’ll make it last as long as I can. I hover over her, working the button of my pants until I’m able to pull myself out. As I slide in, her eyelids lower into a serene look that makes her glow. 

She holds onto my arms as I grip her waist, keeping her steady with each thrust. “Kyo-kun...go harder,” she whispers, making a pitched squeak of surprise when I went in deep.

I lean in as far as I can, meeting her lips with my own. I fulfill her request, moving as quickly as I can while still trying to hold out. It shouldn’t be like this, filled with so much desperation. If my life was normal, we’d be comfortably doing this all the time without the worry of being caught. More than that, if I were normal, I’m sure I’d be able to give her everything she needs; a home, a family, love. 

But I’m not. And I’m punished because of it. I can’t give it to her. I can’t...what am I doing?

It’s too late by the time realization hits me. I move away from her lips and bite her neck to stifle my moan as I come. She yelps, digging her hands through my hair and holding me there. When I abruptly pull back, the remainder of my climax landing on the front of her skirt, her legs shake as she meets her end.

She rises onto her elbows, her breath coming in short bursts. She looks so fucking gorgeous, I can’t stand it. But I can’t even look at her. God, what is wrong with me?

I stuff myself back into my pants and pace the back of the cell, hating myself more than I already do.

I hear her feet hit the ground. “What is it? What’s wrong?” She says, sounding no where near as joyful as she had while we fucked.

“This,” I say bluntly. I run a hand down my face. “I shouldn’t have done that. Shit! Why did you let me do that?!”

My rising voice makes her shrink back. “I-I don't understand.”

“What’s there not to get?! I swore the monent I got in here that we’d be over because I have nothing to give you. Now we’ve just made things more complicated!”

She winces, and I’m forced to see her grief stricken face once again. “You’re serious? You...really don’t want me that much.”

I walk back over to her, shaking my head. “You know it’s not that. I can’t lead you on. Right now, I’m doing just that.”

Her lip quivers. _This is all my fault_. “Then what was that about not wanting a last time? That was just something you felt like saying?” 

Holy crap. She sounds...angry.

“Why did you say that? Why would you say something you don’t mean?” She gasps to cover an incoming sob. “Do you have any idea how happy it made me when you told me that?”

“Tohru,” I mutter and touch her cheek, but she flinches away. “I’m sorry. I was caught up in the moment and wasn’t thinking.”

“I love you, Kyo-kun. And if you think I’ll ever stop loving you even while you’re locked in here, then I’m sorry. But it changes nothing,” she says sternly. “So please just listen to me-“

“There’s nothing more to say on my end!” My fist clenches in the heat of my frustration. “For once, can you be fucking logical?! Do you want to spend the rest of your life visiting your boyfriend...husband, whatever, in a cell! If we have kids, you want them to grow up without a father because I’ll always be here?! That’s not the life I want for you!”

“That’s the life I choose because I can’t have anyone else! I want you!” She shouts, seemingly forgetting that we’re trying not to get caught here. The tears stream down her face and my anger ebbs. “I-I’m pregnant,” she says, choking on her words.

At the moment, the only noise I can decipher is the rise of crickets singing their song just feet away from us outside. And when I find my voice, all I can form is “What?”

She makes this strangled cry. “That’s what I came here to tell you. I’m pregnant and it’s yours. So...” she trails off, holding her arms around her middle.

I take a step back until my back hits the cold wall of the cell. Honestly, the only thing that comes to mind is that this doesn’t make sense. She has to be mistaken. “But you were taking your pills-“

“I stopped taking them because I wanted your baby. I wanted a piece of you with me always. That’s why. I’m sorry. I didn’t tell you, and I’m so sorry, but I know you wouldn’t have let me do it. That’s why I couldn’t tell you.”

I’m legitimately going to pass out if I don’t sit down so I plop down onto the bed, my head going into my hands. I believe her. This isn’t something she would make up or tell me if she wasn’t a hundred percent sure that she was. _Fuck_.

“Tohru, oh my god. What were you thinking..” I think I’m spewing off more incoherent words, but I can’t even pay attention to them. My mind is reeling. 

She sits beside me, leaning into my side. “I thought it could put me at ease while you were locked away. I know it was selfish of me.”

My mouth opens and closes several times as I grasped for words. I can’t be angry at her because of course she would do this. Even if it is selfish. “I get it. I get why. But you shouldn’t have done it. You should get rid of it. And I don’t mean an abortion because I won’t let you go through killing something. You need to find it some other parents.”

Her eyes shoot wide open. “But...I conceived this child for myself.”

“I don’t want it to know about me.” God forbid. It would scar a child to see its parent detained like this. Besides, a child should have both parents.

“Kyo-kun, please just listen to me.” I can feel her getting frustrated. “I’m prepared to help this child get through life without its real father present. I can take it to visit-“

“Out of the question.” I stand and grip her face. “Please give it a normal father. And if you won’t...then don’t come back here. Cut me out of your life for the sake of yourself and this kid. Find a normal guy who can properly raise it. Just..be happy, Tohru. I’m begging you.” I rest my forehead on her shoulder. Even without looking at her face, I know something in her has shifted because her elbows lock. 

She stands from the bed, her brows tensely drawing together. “You’re the only one who can make me happy. But if my being here is causing you this much grief...then I’ll go. And I won’t come back.” She grabs the cell gate, walks through it, and locks it. “I hope you find any form of happiness that you can in here without me. I won’t bother you anymore.” She sniffles, letting out a sob she’d been holding back, then leaves, the latch of the lock on the front door echoing in the dense cell.

I can’t believe that’s the last image I’ll see of her, so grief-stricken. I’m a terrible person. Just as I was destined to be.

Never in my life have I ever seen Tohru Honda that angry. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new computer and it’s on it’s way yay~ I think I’ve said before that my last one broke so I’ve had to type on my phone. It hasn’t been a pleasant experience. So I’ll probably be able to pump out chapters quicker since I can write on a laptop again. It’s so much easier that way. I hate using a tiny keyboard 😓. Also, I think there’s only going to be three chapters left so we’re nearing the end, but there will be another addition to this series!

**Tohru**

Six months have passed since I’ve seen Kyo-kun, and I’ve stuck to my word that I would never see him again. It was hard to forget him, particularly when I would gaze down at my belly that’s grown since the months passed by. But the baby has done what it has to do. It kept some of Kyo-kun with me. That’s what I wanted. Yet, a lot of me feels bad for using the child only for that purpose. This is a living thing that matters as an individual as well. I want to still treat it as such.

I did get into trouble with the Sohma’s for sneaking into Kyo-kun’s cell, but they ulimately left me off on a warning since all the zodiacs asked for it. _Literally_. All of them were on my side, and I was so grateful. I could positively assure them that it wouldn’t happen again. Not after I firmly stated to Kyo-kun that I would stay out of his life if it would cause him less grief. I’m convinced he truly doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore, whether it’s for my own good or if he’s fallen out of love with me...so be it.

I’m still living with Momiji-kun, and I’ve even made one of his guest rooms into my room after he so generously allowed me to. He’s done so much for me that I don’t deserve. Living with him has been...pleasant. It makes me wonder how our life together could have been had we never broken up. I’ve entertained the idea of pursuing him again, but have I really moved on from Kyo-kun? Does Momiji-kun even want me like that again? I know I need to move on, but I wouldn’t want to use Momiji-kun as a rebound. Maybe it’s still too soon.

Momiji-kun knocks on my bedroom door then opens it. “Shi-chan called. Yuki just got home.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” I say on a sigh. He’s been in and out of the hospital. His pneumonia kept coming off and on and each time it would get bad, he’d be sent to the emergency room where nurses would try to fight off the infection. I can’t understand why he’s not getting better. Maybe his lungs are too far gone. It’s something I don’t like to think about. “I’ll have to visit him tomorrow.”

“Same,” Momiji-kun says. He enters the room while I get up from my bed, fixing my sheets. “I know you’ve been home a lot since you’re out from work, and you’ve asked if we could go out. Wanna do it today? My classmates are having a bonfire on the beach. Haru will be there and Yuki’s girlfriend. So there will be some people you know.”

After all the stress that’s come from thinking about Kyo-kun and how this pregnancy has stained my body, I could use some distraction. “That sounds wonderful. Let me get on some nicer clothes then we can go.”

“Genial!” He exclaims and hops out of my room before I can ask what that means. 

I stumble over to the closet, my back aching with each step. I’ve never had so much weight on my stomach. The back just isn’t used to the strain. I lean back and it cracks, then I rifle through my maternity dresses that Uo-chan and Hana-chan sent my way. Their reaction when I told them I was having a baby was..something. That’s putting it lightly.

I change into a baby blue maxi dress and smile at he color because it’s Yuki-kun’s favorite. I wish he were joining us.

Momiji-kun holds my arm as we step out of the house and walk to the subway. He keeps up with my slow pace, which I’m grateful, but I hate to keep him behind.

We make it to the beach twenty minutes later. It looks like half of his class is here, including Hatsuharu-san. He nods as we approach him. “Good to see you out, Honda. How are you?”

“It feel great to be out. I’ve been home too much. I’m doing well,” I reply. 

He smiles. “It’s nice to have you here.” 

Machi-san comes up behind him. I’ve gotten to know her well over the months since Yuki-kun’s been sick. She’s been spending a lot of time at Shigure-san’s house seeing Yuki-kun so we’ll often run into each other when I go visit him. She’s really lovely and so good for him.

“Good evening, Machi-san,” I say.

“Hi,” she mumbles. “I didn’t expect for you to be here. Good to see you.”

“Well, Momiji-kun invited me so I came!”

She nods, and I think that’s as much as an expression as I’m going to get out of her. “There’s food. We should go.” She leaves towards the sparkling bonfire without another word. 

Me and little guy...or girl, are getting hungry too so I leave towards the crowd, Momiji-kun following and still holding my arm with Hatsuharu-san behind us. It isn’t ever weird when Momiji-kun is clingy like this. He’s always been that way.

Momiji-kun makes me sit on one of the rickety logs while he gets our food from the table on the other side of the fire. I drape my arm across my stomach, feeling the attention from some of the guests. It’s not the first time I’ve been stared at since I’ve been pregnant. It shouldn’t be that big of a deal. I mean, it’s not like I’m in high school anymore, but people still tend to gossip. And not having the father around only makes it worse. Especially since we had to make up the story that Kyo-kun left to go to college abroad when in actuallity, he’s confined for life. It makes Kyo-kun seem like a dead-beat, and the last thing I want is for people to speak poorly of him for something that’s false. Talk bad about me all you want. But not him. _Gosh, maybe I do still love him._

Momiji-kun returns, but I hardly notice. “Hey, you okay?” He asks.

I look up and blink. “Yes. Just thinking.” I take my plate and he sits beside me.

“About what?” He asks.

I freeze with my chopsticks in my hand. “I don’t know. Everything.” I hate that I’m still like this. Momiji-kun has to be sick of seeing me so depressed all the time. It has to be burdensome. 

I sigh and put my plate on the ground, having lost my appetite. 

He sets his down too. “They’ll be here when we get back. Do you want to walk? Away from here?”

If it’ll stop people from staring, totally. I nod and get up. He walks ahead, taking my hand, and we head to the dark abyss that is the other side of the beach, the heat from the bonfire withering off my skin.

He never lets go of my hand. “First off, you have a right to still be sad. I know you apologize for it but don’t.”

I open my mouth but he doesn’t let me speak.

“I want to hear your concerns. I want you to throw your burdens on me. And I want to help in any way I can. So _always _let me know how you’re feeling. I know you’re going to say you’re burdening me, but you’re not. Let me take care of you.”

I clench his hand on his last sentence, my feet burying in the sand as I drag them. We stop, far enough away from the others. “Momiji-kun, why?” I let go of his hand and drape it across my face. “There’s no reason for you to be taking care of me. I should be strong enough to look out for myself. I need to pull myself together. It’s been six months, and I’m still feeling his loss.” I can’t stop now. I cry, my falling tears drifting into the ocean and becoming one with the water. 

He faces me, gently holding my forearms. “Because I still love you, Tohru. I love you enough to not let you go through your concerns alone. I hate seeing you like this so let me help.” 

I bite the flesh on my thumb to hold back a cry. I’ve known that. Even when I was with Kyo-kun, I knew that Momiji-kun still loved me. That’s why it hurt so much to leave him. 

My breath shudders. “To be honest, Momiji-kun, recently I’ve thought about asking you to take me back. But I can’t bare using you as a replacement for Kyo-kun, especially if I’m still not over him. You don’t deserve that.” I look up at him, and his eyes have gotten wide, as if he hadn’t expected me to say that. “But I can’t think of wanting anyone else in this world but you. You’ve done so much for me. You take care of me. And since we’ve lived together, I’ve fallen in love with you, more than I ever was when we were still together.” I brace myself for what he’ll say to that because that was definitely a full-out confession.

But he’s smiling, and it’s unlike any smile he’s had before. It’s softer than usual, like he actually has just met the love of his life. Oh my god, I don’t know what that means. 

“I’m so glad you told me that. I’ve never stoped loving you,” he confesses for the second time tonight, blushing madly. “I think that’s pretty obvious though. I’ve always been open to take you back. Yeah, it kind of sucks to be the second choice but, I love you enough that I don’t care about that. I just want you to take all the time you need if it’s too soon for us to start back up again, okay?”

I nod, glancing at the sand digging into my sandals. It might not be the right time but all I know is that what I’m feeling now has me thinking it’s the right time. If I’m confident in how I feel, nothing can change that.

I smile for the first time since he took me aside. I’m weightless after letting all that out. I press my hand again this chest, right over his heart, and it’s pounding. I kiss him even though I think he was about to, but I initiated it. Somehow, it’s like we’ve been doing this everyday, like time hasn’t passed since our last one. It’s so natural and comfortable and it makes me _feel_ again. It makes me feel something I haven’t felt since I’ve been with Kyo-kun. I never want to lose it again.


	7. Chapter 7

Momiji-kun and I didn’t stay too much longer at the beach. After reigniting our feelings, all we wanted to do was be alone. As he suggested we left early to go hang out by ourselves, I knew right away what the implication was. I wanted that. It’s been a while since I’ve been touched like that. Although I still miss Kyo-kun, including the way he touched me that I can never get out of my head, maybe Momiji-kun will help me move on from that if he’s the one to do it.

I enter his room which I’ve only ever been in while cleaning. It’s spotless since I just cleaned this morning, much to Momiji-kun’s disapproval. He’s been insisting that I rest.

I stop by his bed, the slowing of his footsteps coming behind me. He places his hands on my waist, and I take them and boldly position them so they cup my breasts. He gropes them gently but his touch is uncertain.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright with this? I don’t want to strain your body more than it already is.” 

I smile. He should stop worrying over me so much. I’m pregnant, not mortally wounded. “I’ll be fine. I think I have a lot of stamina right now.” _More like adrenaline. _

His lips press to my ear, and I straighten. “Still, I’m not going all out.”

My form slacks once more. I turn and his head pulls back to face me. “I want you to. If it becomes too much, I’ll tell you to stop.” I place my hands on his cheeks and they travel into his golden hair. “More than anything, I just want you to hold me.”

His eyes get even softer, and his arms close around me and pull me in until I’m face first with his chest but not close enough for him to transform. “Then I can just do that.”

“No,” I say, maneuvering my arm down and boldly cupping his groin. “I still want everything.”

His gaze trails to the ceiling, and he bites his lip, holding back a laugh. “I’ve never seen you this confident.” He moves to the bed and yankes me gently by my wrist until I’m beside him. “I want you, regardless of how much I don’t want to hurt you.”

I sigh, shaking my head, and climb onto him, my belly the only barrier between us. “I’m going to respectively ask that you shut up right now.”

His brows raise on my last four words. I kiss him before he can disobey me and talk back. 

He relents right away, pressing his lips to mine with the same force. His every touch, to my shoulders, then down my arms that are riddled with goosebumps, feels familiar. The kind of familiarity that I’ve been craving. 

I rock my hips against his once and he gasps against my mouth. I grin, doing it once more, and his reaction is the same, although a little more agonizing. His hands tremble as he lifts my dress up over my head. He’s nervous. And, suddenly, I remember he’s new to this. Or so I think.

“Have you ever done this before?” I ask, a little self-concious about my stomach.

He blushes. “Ah..no. Forgive me if I suck.”

“How could you? You’re so romantic, Momiji-kun. I imagine you’ll be amazing. You’re already making me feel good.” I take his hand that has surely grown lately. My hand barely fits around it. I place it on my chest. “So please continue to touch me.”

His cheeks are still stained red, but he smiles. “Of course. I’ll do my best.” He kisses my cheek and I lean forward so it lingers, causing my hips once again to cause friction with his, and this time, I feel his evident erection. It sends me.

I moan against his lips, and the sound seems to boost his desire. He gradually removes my bra, and my breasts droop. They’ve grown twice as big through my pregnancy, a side effect I didn’t know would happen. And I wasn’t nearly busty before.

His lips quickly move from my own to my breast, circling around my nipple until they find their destination there. 

I make an embarrassing squeak as he sucks. Although the feeling is intoxicating enough to send me writhing on his hips, I need the attention elsewhere. My core is aching, a sensation that is familiar. I associate it with...someone else. I need Momiji-kun to feel in that void. It has to be done by someone else, then, maybe, I can fully move on.

“Ah, Momiji-kun.” Why can’t I just ask for it? How am I still this flustered about it?

He hardly responds, save for a faint, “Hm?”

“I...ah…” I start, taking breaks to moan on my shallow breaths. “I need you inside of me.” I’m still taking Kyo-kun’s advice, saying what I want. I guess that’ll never leave me.

I get whiplash when he lays me down, his movements so sudden, but he goes gentle again when he kisses my forehead. “Okay,” he whispers, sliding my panties down my thighs until they wrap around my ankles, and I shake them to the ground.

I realize I’m the only one naked, so I work on getting his pants off. Meanwhile, he removes his underwear and shirt in one swift move. When all is done, I look up at him, panting already from the energy I’ve exerted so far. His green eyes move down my body in a look that is purely love, love that I need...that I’ve been missing. I love him. I love how he makes me feel, how he’s helped me come out of the other side of my lost love strong and ready to move on. I love how he’s willing to be the father of my baby that’s not even his. 

His eyes finally meet mine and his lips tilt in a smile. “Just as beautiful I imagined. I mean, you already were but…”

I get it. He’s resonating a new beauty as well. I smile back and cup his face in my hands. “Show me how beautiful you think I am?”

He chuckles. “Yes, with pleasure.” The moment I feel him against my clit, a shiver runs through me. I don’t know how I’m going to hold out after not being stimulated for so long. I maneuver my legs so they circle around him, reaching down until I feel the soft skin that is him and take the initiative to guide him into me. Sharp breaths leave him with every inch I work inside me. Once he’s seated in deep, I lay back, eyes half closed as I gaze up at his angel of a form. 

He rests one arm against the pillow beside my head. His trembling worries me some, but he closes his eyes, a small smile clinging to his lips. I don’t think he’s uncomfortable. Far from it actually. He thrusts once, and I gasp. All I want is more. 

I roll my hips, begging him to keep going without words, and he gradually finds a steady rhythm. Every move he makes is rough, evident that he’s new to this. He blushes, struggling to say anything in the weight of his panting. “I’m sorry...if this is…”

I put my thumb against his mouth, letting it fall to his lower lip. “It’s good. It’s okay. You feel so good.” I pull him down until he’s as close as I can get him, then I gently bite the tip of his ear. “I want you to keep going exactly as you are until you come undone,” I whisper.

“Tohru,” he whispers back. After that, there’s no more talking, even though I want to continue to tell him how much I love him, show it with my words. I can’t bring myself to speak through my moans as he continuously hits deep in me. I blush as I climax way earlier than I meant to, but he follows almost right after. For now, there’s no remembrance of how I’ve been judged these past six months, there’s no thoughts of Kyo-kun. There’s only Momiji and how he’s making me feel both emotionally and physically. I just love him. I want him. For once in so long, my future looks bright.

* * *

I did wake up exhausted the next morning. I guess I really did overestimate my stamina last night. Still, I can’t bring myself to regret it. Momiji-kun and I are a lot closer than we were before. And if we are going to be forever, I’m glad I can expect a lot more nights like that. 

I work on the dishes in the sink, placing them on the drying rack while Momiji-kun is working in his study. He’s working to take over his father’s business, and I couldn’t be more proud of him for taking up such a big project. I don’t know how he does it in between schoolwork, but he’s able to work training into his schedule flawlessly. I wish I could juggle my time like that.

I circle the rim of a mug with the sponge, definitely not expecting to hear a scream. Was that Momiji-kun? I react without thinking. I drop the glass in the sink and it clangs repeatedly, but I hardly hear it over Momiji-kun’s scream.

I throw open the door, finding him slumped over the desk with his phone in his open hand. Shigure-san’s name is on the screen. 

“Momiji-kun, what’s wrong?!” I lean over him, grasping his shoulders.

He’s shaking as he lifts himself. “Oh my God, oh my God…” he repeats. Every time he doesn’t relent information, I get more and more concerned. 

“Yuki is dead,” he gets out, choking on his words. 

My first instinct is to ask for pardon because there’s no way. Something like that just doesn’t happen. I shake my head but Momiji-kun nods. And because I trust him, I take it as truth. 

I’ve never felt this ill since Mom died. I stumble out of the room with no destination in mind. It’s like I’ve entered into this alternate universe unintentionally. I’m trying to find a way to get out. I look around, searching for a door. I go into my room, the same room as before. Everything’s the same. As I realize I can feel myself, I know that this is real. 

I steady myself by grabbing my bedpost, and then I scream...for an additional reason. Pains wrack my stomach so hard that I start to see splotches of black. Something wet is running down my leg. 

That’s impossible. I’m only six months in. It can’t be…

_Six months. Children possessed by a zodiac spirit are born two months before full term_. That’s what Momiji-kun had once said to me. 

The horror from the realization only lasts for a moment before I feel another stab to my abdomen. I can’t even think about Yuki-kun. For once, all I can think of is myself because the pain is that unbearable. I slump against the bedpost and scream for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad to say this one is getting harder to write because I'm losing steam. I've been working on it for too long. ;-; But I'm not giving up! This sequel is almost done! 
> 
> And I'm sorry for such a heartbreaking twist. I remember one of ya'll commented that you were predicting this and sadly, you were right. AHH it was painful to do that to poor Yuki. But I had to for what's to come.
> 
> I'll be back with the next chapter no later than next week. Fortunately, I'm in a big writing mood~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yay I think this is the fastest I've ever updated on this one. Let's keep this momentum. A disclaimer: I'm not a nurse nor do I have kids so my knowledge on labor and delivery is limited. I just went off on what I've heard so I apologize if the way I describe it is off.😅

After the first wave of pain hit me and subsided, I’m able to register that Momiji-kun is in the room by the doorway, very distraught. 

He leans over me, picking me up by my hand then holding me at arms length. “We have to get you to Hari. You’re in labor.” He sounds just as confused as I feel. But I can’t worry about the logistics right now nor the possibility that my child could be a zodiac. My mind is only on the pain.

I nod as he hauls me out of there. He takes out his cell phone from his pocket and calls who I assume to be Hatori. 

“The baby is coming….Please hurry!” he says frantically, ending the call and leading me outside to the porch. “He’s at Shi-chan’s house so it’ll take a little while for him to get here. Just hang onto me.”

I am, and it’s a miracle he hasn’t transformed. I have to remind myself to only hang onto his arm as he holds my side. I can hardly think. 

Hatori-san is at Shigure-san’s house. That has to mean he was there because of Yuki-kun. I feel a stab in my gut that’s besides the pain. Hatori-san shouldn’t come to my aid right now. Yuki-kun, my friend, has just died. That’s way more important. I want to insist that he not come and let me have this baby here on Momiji-kun’s porch by myself. I know that's irrational and irresponsible, but I shouldn’t be a priority. 

“Momiji-kun…” I gasp. “I can just go to the hospital so that Hatori-san can be there for Yuki-kun. I can pay for the expenses...I don’t have insurance.”

“No, Hari is already on his way. He’ll pick us up and take you to the Sohma hospital. We’re not doing that when Hari will do it for free for you.” He watches the empty space of the driveway and all the way down the street like a hawk. All I can do is focus on keeping my composure as another stab makes its way into my stomach.

A black car pulls up to the house and Hatori-san exits it like a bullet, coming straight for me. He holds my arm as Momiji-kun grasps my other and they help me into the back of the car. Momiji-kun sits beside me, smoothing back my bangs that are damp from sweat. “All you need to do right now is focus on breathing,” he says gently. “That’s all. Leave the rest to us.” 

I lay my head on the headrest of the seat, my eyes struggling to stay open as I look to him. He smiles right before kissing me, and I only have the slightest bit of strength to return it. I rest my head back down as I feel the car jerk back, while we pull out. I catch Hatori-san observing us from the rearview mirror before he quickly pulls his gaze away. No one knows about us. 

I blush, shielding my face behind Momiji-kun’s shoulder. I guess we forgot in the midst of the chaos going on right now. This is not how I wanted anyone to find out. But at the moment, that’s the least of my worries.

“Honda-san, you weren’t due for another two months. This is concerning,” Hatori-san says. That’s been repeated in my mind since the first contraction.

“You think the rat jumped into the child’s body?” Momiji-kun asks.

“That’s the conclusion I’m coming to. Either way, we have reason to worry. A premature baby, regardless, isn’t good.”

This isn’t putting me at ease, but it’s the truth. Either outcome is worrisome. I have to wonder if this child will get to live _before_ it even lives. I clutch my stomach as the stabs continue and bury my head into Momiji-kun’s shoulder. He holds the back of my head tenderly, and I focus my energy, or what’s left of it, on that gentle touch.

“At least Akito doesn’t know about him,” Momiji-kun says.

Hatori-san shakes his head, jerking the car quickly into the hospital parking lot. “If the child has a spirit, he knows by now and he will be on his way over here.” His eyebrows pinch together in a way that isn’t comforting. “We won’t be able to fight him off if that happens.”

I sit up, attempting to keep my composure. If Akito-san, the man that tormented Yuki-kun as a child, slapped Momiji-kun without a moment’s hesitation, gets his hands on my baby, I will crumble. I’ll have no choice but to fight him back in that scenario. 

Hatori-san parks and Momiji-kun hauls me out of the car, steadying me by wrapping his arm around my middle.

Hatori-san sprints into the hospital to get a wheelchair, something I desperately need as my knees are shaking like an earthquake. I fall into the chair once it’s behind me and Momiji-san pushes me into the hospital. We get to a room, and I stand but brace myself on the railing on the bed. 

Hatori-san hands me a thin cloth. “Undress and put this on. I’ll be waiting outside.”

I clutch the robe to my chest, my attention on all the equipment in the blindingly bright room. I try not to shake more than I am at the thought of being cut open. Due to the tear Akito-san made inside me, it’s too dangerous for me to have a natural birth. That's what Hatori-san has said at my first appointment. 

“I’ll stay in here and help you,” Momiji-kun says while Hatori-san departs, closing the door after presumably hearing his declaration. 

I nod with a weak jerk of my head. I can’t even function enough to undress. The help is required.

I sit on the bed and Momiji-kun starts with my blouse, unbuttoning the two delicate buttons at my collar then lifting it up above my head. I go limp as he removes the rest of my clothes. My mind is wracked with what-ifs and come to find out, anxiety on top of pain isn’t a pleasant thing.

“Hey, don’t get lost in that head. You might be worrying over nothing,” Momiji-kun says, getting the sleeves of the robe onto my dead arms. 

I don’t want my worrying to worry _him_. “I’m so scared. Hatori-san said Akito-san could already be on his way.”

“We don’t know for certain if the child is a zodiac. There’s probably about a ninety-five percent chance.”

“That’s still high,” I whimper. There’s no way it can’t be. Premature births aren’t normal and with the Sohma blood inside this baby, it can’t be a coincidence. “You and Hatori-san can’t fight him off if he comes. We need someone here who can. I won’t let him come near our baby, Momiji-kun. He will have to go through me before he attempts to do anything that he’s done to you and the rest of the family.”

His mouth goes agape, but he doesn’t make a sound. Maybe he’s stuck on the fact that I said “our” baby. But it’s true. It has no other father figure except him at this point. 

“Then let’s call someone,” he finally says. 

I nod, standing so he could tie the string of the robe at my back. “We should call Shishou-san. He’s outside of the family and he’s told me before that he has no problem fighting off Akito-san.” I turn after he finishes.

“I’ll tell Hari to call him.” He kisses me, a touch that gives me comfort only temporarily but it’s appreciated nevertheless. “Lay down, and I’ll be back in a minute.” He smiles a smile that won’t reach his eyes then exits out the heavy door.

I gladly obey since I can barely stand on my shaking legs for longer than a few minutes. I sink into the white bed and fight off the urge to scream through another contraction by gritting my teeth.

There’s no doubt about it...if my baby was a zodiac, I would love it regardless. I love all the zodiac members. Their curse has always been an afterthought behind who they truly are. But I can’t bear the thought of my child growing up around someone as dangerous as Akito-san. Recalling how he treated the former rat, there’s no reason why he wouldn’t do the same to my baby. It would be taken from me and forced to live by Akito-san’s side as the story says. The rat is always closest to God.

But Akito-san abused Yuki-kun. He only ever gave me small details of what Akito-san did to him, but I gathered enough to know it was bad. This child isn’t going to live like that. As I said, and I’ll stick by it, it’ll be over my dead body.

If the baby is the rat...we have to get it out of here.

I jump as the door opens and Momiji-kun and Hatori-san come in, followed by three female nurses. Hatori turns on the equipment beside my bed while Momiji-kun sits at the chair beside me. 

“Kazuma is on his way. And I got word from the main house that Akito is too,” Hatori-san tells me.

I gasp and try to sit up to..what? Run away? Could I have this baby far away from here? Another hit of pain to my stomach tells me there’s no time and I sink back into the bed while Momiji-kun grips my hand. 

“Don’t panic,” Hatori-san says with a smile to ease me. “Kazuma can fight him off.”

“I hope he doesn’t get into trouble for my sake though,” I groan. I’d have to do something in return. I close my eyes shut as something starts pushing through me. I gasp as one of the nurses puts something cool on my belly. Momiji-kun’s grasp on my hand tightens in response and he pushes back the frazzled hair on my forehead.

Hatori-san hovers over me, directing the nurses on what to do next. “You’re going to feel a lot of pressure in your stomach. It won’t last long,” he says to me. It’s the last part that makes me feel better. I wouldn’t want to go through this for too long.

They maneuver the wrinkled curtain over my chest, blocking my view of my stomach. Maybe it’s best that I don’t see them cut into me. The thought is nauseating.

Momiji-kun peers over the curtain and his eyes widen. “Yeah, let’s just forget about what’s happening there. How are you feeling?” he asks me.

“Like I’m going to puke,” I groan. It feels like my insides are being ripped apart from the inside out. I grimace and hold onto Momiji-kun’s damp palm tighter.

He strokes my forehead, and I gradually relax. “You’re doing so good. I have a new respect for women because of you.”

I laugh, a sound that only comes out as a harsh breath. My heavy eyes fly open as I hear a cry over the curtain. My instinct is to sit up to see my baby but Momiji-kun places his hand on my chest, holding me down. 

“Just a moment, Honda-san. He’s getting cleaned up,” Hatori-san says, taking off his gloves.

“But it’s okay? I mean...he?”

“He’s fine.” He smiles. “It’s a boy.”

I don’t know why that information makes tears run down the side of my face. I suppose it’s because if it was a boy, I would think he’d look more like Kyo-kun. It’s a bittersweet thought, and I find myself hoping that will be true.

“Here he is,” the nurse says while Momiji-kun leans out of the way to let her through. She hands me a bundled blanket, the top of a baby’s head poking out of it. I take him and see my child for the first time. His closed eyes open and wander until his gaze lands on me. His eyes are brown, a shade lighter than mine. The hair that dusts his head is the lightest shade of orange I’ve ever seen. I smile and continue to cry. He looks like both of us.

“How precious,” Momiji-kun whispers and strokes the tip of the baby’s nose with his finger, which makes the little guy go cross-eyed for a moment. “Have you finalized a name?”

“I think so.” He closes his eyes again, drifting off to sleep. “Hajime-chan. I want more kids so he’s my beginning.” I lean my head back down, looking up at Momiji-kun. “I want some with you if you’ll let me.”

He blushes, his smile so bashful, it’s adorable. “Yes.” He kisses me, a gesture I return weakly. Sleep is suddenly pulling me down. 

Without a thought, I move the baby so that he lays on my chest and hold him there. That’s when it happens. There’s a puff of blue smoke, and I don’t have to look down at him the know what happened. He was there and now I feel nothing but a small lump in the blankets. 

My heart tears apart, though I saw it coming.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I hope it's somewhat conclusive idk ha.

Hatori-san catches the  _ POOF  _ right away, but doesn’t seem too surprised. I’m not either, but it’s still heartbreaking.

Momiji-kun takes the baby rat from me and the nurses move my bed to a separate room after I’ve been stitched up. I sit up and wince at the pressure in my abdomen. “Stay down,” Hatori-san says, entering the room with Momiji-kun in tow. “You need to recuperate.”

“But we have to get out of here! Akito-san will have to be let in eventually, right?! We have to take him away from here _now_.” Tears prick my eyes from all the stress. This time with my new baby is supposed to be a joyful one, not covered in hopelessness. 

Momiji-kun gently strokes my forehead. “Calm down. You’ll skyrocket your blood pressure.”

“I can’t…” I whimper while he kneels down to embrace my head, our sleeping baby pressed up against his shoulder and mine. “Keep me here then, but you guys have to take him far away from here. Transport him to another universe even. Just get him away from Akito-san.”

Momiji-kun’s attention shifts to Hatori-san who is kindly stroking my arm to soothe me. “She has a point. We should focus on getting him out of here.”

Hatori-san nods, his lips in a tight line. “Universe hopping isn’t entirely...impossible.”

This is not the appropriate time to be pulling my leg. I lean my head up to look at him. “What? I was kind of just being dramatic when I said that.”

The rat turns back into a baby, and Momiji-kun continues to hold him since I can’t. He wraps him in the blanket that Hatori-san had been hanging onto. I can understand how depressing and frustrating it must have been for the zodiac’s mothers to not be able to hold their newborn sons. 

“I have communications with the other side,” Hatori-san adds.

Momiji-kun goes slightly pale. “Usually that means the spirit world.”

“No,” he replies, a small smile of amusement on him. “I’ve had contact with a few universes before. It’s another thing my father passed down to me along with memory suppression. He was well versed in a lot of supernatural abilities.”

It isn’t that far-fetched. If they can turn into animals. what’s one more impossible thing? “And so…?”

“I might be able to transport him there. I’ve never done it before, but I have the instructions on how to do it. Akito would never be able to touch him there.”

A resurgence of hope went through me. I nod quickly. “Do it. Please. I want him out of here.” Because I’m technically not his only parent anymore, I turn to Momiji-kun to get his input. “Does that sound reasonable?”

“It sounds like our best option.” He smiles sadly. “I’d hate to see him go.”

“Me too,” I mumble. I had this baby to have something to love since I didn’t have Kyo-kun anymore. Now Hajime-chan is leaving me too. But I have to allow this to give him a better life. Unless… “Could I go with him?” I ask Hatori-san.

He takes off his robe and adjusts his button down shirt. “I’m sure that would be possible. I don’t know how well my abilities could handle transporting more than one person, but we could try.” 

“Are you alright to go though?” Momiji-kun asks, taking my arms as I stand from the bed. “You should be resting anyway.”

“This is way more important than resting.” I wince as I feel the pull in my abdomen. That isn’t helping my case.

Hatori-san is weary. I can tell in the way his brows pull together as he examines me. “Let’s get you in a wheel chair. I’ll take you to Shigure’s house and we can do the process there. It’s too dangerous to go to the Sohma estate or here with Akito so close.”

Momij-kun brings in a wheel chair from outside of the bedroom, using one arm to push it while holding Hajime-chan on his shoulder with the other. I sit carefully, and he pushes me out. Hatori-san is on the phone with Shishou-san. He nods before hanging up. “Kazuma is still fighting off Akito outside the front of the building. We’ll have to sneak out the back.” 

This all feels so dangerous. It is. Akito-san is hot on our trail. I don’t know how Shishou-san is able to keep him back, but he must be strong. Or maybe he has backup.

We take the elevator down to the first floor then leave through a set of double doors leading out to the dumpster area. Hatori-san leaves us to get the car, returning a few minutes later. Momiji-kun takes my hand and pulls me out of the wheelchair and into the back of the car. He enters after me, and then we’re on our way to Shigure-san’s house.

Hajime-chan starts to cry again, so I stroke his head because that’s all I can do. He quiets somewhat.

“Do you think Akito-san will follow us?” I ask.

Momiji-kun shakes his head. “He doesn’t have a sixth sense, Tohru. I’m sure he only found out about the birth because we were at the Sohma hospital. Someone there must have informed him. I think we got away.”

I hope so. I won't be at peace until we leave this world to somewhere Akito-san didn’t exist. 

My gaze leaves my baby and stares straight at Momiji-kun. If I ask...would he...? "Will you go with me to the other world?"

His smile is a little mocking. "I thought you'd assume I'd go."

"I don't want to take you away from here. You have a life here too." 

His face goes solemn. He looks down and shakes his head. "Not really. My entire life is you, Tohru. I have no family or goals tied to here. The most important thing to me is you and Hajime. I _need_ to be with you."

And because I can't handle going into another world alone, I accept that. "We're in this together," I whisper. That's the way I want it.

Shigure-san is waiting outside the house for us. I stumble out of the car after Momiji-kun, and he holds my side to steady me. My stomach still feels like it’s being stabbed due to the fresh incision. He gets me inside and to the kitchen table as soon as he can. I plop down ungracefully in the chair.

Shigure-san and Hatori-san meet us there. Or I think they do. All I can do is hang my head and stare at my feet from the exhaustion. 

“So you’re leaving us for good, Tohur-kun,” Shigure-san says. 

I look up, my eyes getting heavy. “Maybe we can return someday. Time...will tell.”

“Don’t speak anymore if you’re tired. Let’s just focus on this,” Hatori-san says, leaning down on his knee and taking my hand. “We’ll start with you. Momiji and Hajime will meet you there.”

It hadn’t hit me before, but I’m going to be leaving everyone. All my friends, the Sohmas, Grandpa...I possibly won't see them again. The pain in my stomach moves to my chest. Though tragic, it’s a sacrifice I’ll make to keep my son safe. And I’ll have Momiji-kun there with me, the most important person to me alongside Hajime-chan. We both can do this.

“Let’s start,” I state. I look up at Shigure-san with a weary smile. “Goodbye. Please say goodbye to the others for me.”

Shigure-san’s smile is incredibly devastating. I’ve never seen him like that before. “You’ll be missed. I’ll let them know.”

I squeeze Hatori-san’s hand. “Goodbye. Thank you. You saved my son.”

“It’s my job as a doctor. No need for thanks,” he says.

I can't keep it together after receiving such kindness. I cry for many reasons, because I’m leaving them, and because I’m so touched by their generosity. They’ve provided me a home, a family, and security. I won’t forget it.

Hatori-san places his palm on my forehead. “Are you ready?”

I nod, closing my eyes. That’s the last time I see him. I’m met with no other sound but the wind and running water in the far distance. It sounds like a paradise. When I open my eyes, there’s brightness. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, I struggled with this one a lot. Maybe it's because I started the first part a year ago now. I've lost steam. And I apologize if that showed through. I'm now writing my multiple chapter works in full before posting them since I don't outline, so I always have plot holes galore. I probably had some in this one. But additionally, thank you for reading this far ahead~ 
> 
> I will have a third installment which I'm actually super excited for. It was originally going to he a separate work from this series, but I found a way to tie it into this one nicely. Like I said, I'll be writing it in full before posting the entire thing so it may take a while to come out. I'll have it uploaded as soon as I can. I'm very much looking forward to writing a full multi-chapter fic about Hajime :D.


End file.
